


Sharing is Caring

by Meatball42



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Gen, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Cooking together.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> Set after the series.

Yuuri is methodically slicing pork to make some fresh ramen with his music playing in the background when a mini tornado sweeps through the kitchen and half of his ingredients disappear.

At the other counter, facing him with a scowl, Yurio’s ice-blue eyes dare him to comment. His hand, wielding a serrated blade, trembles.

Yuuri blinks and returns to his cooking. With a pointed huff, Yurio begins making his own ramen with violent motions.

Every time they need the same ingredient or appliance, the laser eyes come out again. Every time Yurio finishes a step first, he slams the cutting board.

As their pots simmer beside each other on the stovetop, Yurio leans against a wall and types relentlessly at his cell phone. Yuuri washes up the dishes he’s used.

They each pour their ramen into a bowl at the same time. As soon as Yuuri finishes preparing his bowl, it’s whisked away and replaced.

“I made this for you!” Yurio snaps. Cheeks burning, he storms out of the room.

Yuuri sits down in front of a window to eat. Perhaps it’s not up to his usual standard, but food always tastes nice when it’s made by someone who cares.


End file.
